Paranormal Hunters
by LoneWolves246
Summary: Humphrey and his Brother, Dylan are on a journey to fight off Demons, Spirits, and Creatures. After a while, Dylan dies by a demon that possess a human and stabs him in the back, bleeding out. Humphrey then works by his self until a familiar girl saves his life from the same death his brother had. They soon end up working together to protect the world. (Rated T and Up)(more genres)


**Alright, so heres the new story. If anyone has heard of the series 'SuperNatural' They will probably get this story more. Although, it will not be exactly like Supernatural due to this being Fan Fiction XD. Anyways, Hope you enjoy. (Humphrey and Dylan are Twins. Just have different Eye colors)**

 _ **(Humphrey's PoV)**_

I was driving up to my Brothers House in my 1967 Chevy Impala. When I reached his house, it was 3:14 PM on a Friday. I pulled up on the side of his house, Stepped out of the car, and walked up to the door. I hesitated to knock for a moment because I do remember that he doesn't like me a lot, but I needed to tell him.

*Knock* *Knock*

I stood there for about a minute until I saw the door open, It was Jessica. "Jessica, Nice to see you again, Is Dylan home?" I asked. "Um, Yeah he is, I don-" She started, but I walked in to find Dylan. "Dylan!" I shouted.

someone was walking down the stairs right behind me so I turned around to see, "Dylan, Hows it going?" I said. "What are you doing here Humphrey?" He muttered under his breath.

"Well that's a nice way to start off the conversation." I stated. He sighed and said, "I'm doing fine, now what do you want?"

"Its about Hunting" I said. He rolled his eyes and shot me a Glare. That's when Jessica walked in the room and said, "So, Humphrey. What brings you here?"

"I just had to tell Dylan something" I said, putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder. "Humphrey, can I talk to you, in another room, Private?" He said, putting emphasis on 'Private'.

I followed him to a different room and he looked at me and said, "I don't hunt anymore Dean, I gave that up so I could live a normal life. I will not Hunt anymore."

My smile went to a straight face and I said, "Let me Rephrase Hunting"

"Dads Missing" I said.

"So what? Dads always Missing." He stated. I smiled and said, "How about I rephrase this one last time, 'Dads been missing more more then a month' "

He looked shocked and I sat down, relaxing. "Wheres his last known Location?" Dylan Asked. "I don't know, But I need you with me Dylan, You can help a lot" I admitted. "I can't Humphrey, You gotta find out yourself." Dylan Replied. "Please Dylan" I begged.

He seemed a bit annoyed and said, "Fine"

I was happy I got my brother on board and I said, "Great, We leave...Now"

I got up from my seat and check that I had my keys, Which I did. I walked outside and walked over to my car and stepped in. I was waiting for Dylan because he was taking so long. "He's probably Saying his goodbye's to Jessica" I stated, Chuckling. That's when the passenger door opened and I jumped, spooked. "Holy Hell" I stated. "I wish Hell was Holy" Dylan said, laughing.

"Oh very funny" I said, starting the car and pulling away from the house.

As we were pulling away, Dylan told me one thing, "I did forget to tell you. I have to be back by Monday, I have a college class to get to"

I nodded my head and said, "I guess I could bring you back"

After our small discussion, I told Dylan to grab the newspaper out of the glove compartment and so did. It was the most recent one and I told him to look for anything Supernatural that we could go for.

"We have a guy missing, his name is Joseph Welch. His car was found on the Mid-Gate Bridge and His body wasn't." Dylan stated. "Alright, Let's go to the bridge then."I said, starting towards our destination.

When we reached the scene, I had my Fake U.S. Martial badge. we stepped out of the car and walked towards the scene. "So what happened here?" I asked.

"Who are you?" The cop asked. I pulled out my (Fake) Badge and said, "U.S. Martial, we heard about what happened and we came to check it out."

"Well, a guy named Joseph Welch went missing, but his car is right here." He said. "Any signs of struggle?" I asked. "Not that we see, the car is clean, Too clean if you ask me" He replied.

"Do you have a method?" Dylan asked. "No, not at the moment" He replied. "That's what I'd expect from you apathetic cops." I said, Dylan then stepped on my foot, which hurt a bit.

The guy looked annoyed from my quote and me and Dylan walked off back to the car. That's when I turned around and jabbed him right in the chest. "What was that for?" Dylan asked. "For stepping on my foot" I replied. "Well, Don't talk to cops that way then" Dylan stated. I gave him a glare and then turned back around, walking to the car. When I got to it, I stepped inside, started it, and then Dylan got in. We then drove off.

"We are waiting for tonight, then we go back to the Bridge and investigate for ourselves" I said. "Okay, i'm fine with that." Dylan replied.

 _ **(Time Skip: 11:37 PM)**_

We were just pulling in near the 9Bride, we stepped out of the car, walked around the bridge to look around for anything mysterious. "Are you doing this because of Mom?" Dylan asked. I stopped in my tracks, and quickly turned around, took him by the shirt and pushed him against a beam. "Don't you bring her up, I will not have you talk about mom in any way" I ordered. I let go of him and looked away from him to calm down.

My eyes might have been playing a trick on me, but I said, "Sam, Do you see her?"

He walked up next to me and said, "Yeah, I do."

She was a woman, wearing a white dress. She looked at us and the swan dove right off the bridge. Me and Dylan ran over to where she jumped and looked down to see...nothing.

We then heard my car start and Dylan said, "Humphrey, Who's driving you car?"

I pulled out my keys and the car went full on speed towards us, We tried to run away from it, but it was to fast, so we jumped off the bridge. Dylan was hanging onto a beam and I landed in the water, muddy.

"Humphrey! Are you Alright!?" Dylan shouted. " I'm 'A' Okay" I shouted back, now laying on the ground, exhausted. He laughed for a quick second and climbed back up.

 _ **(5 minutes later)**_

I was full of dry mud, and my car was parked in the middle of the bridge. I looked through the car and nothing seemed to have changed. I got in along with Dylan and we started to look around again.

 _ **(The Next Morning, 9:56 AM, Saturday)**_

We parked outside a Motel, and we both walked in to rent a room for a few days, which we really didn't need to. I gave him a card with my money on it, but with a different name attached to it.

He looked at us puzzled and said, "What, are you guys having a party?"

I was confused, so I asked, "What do you mean?"

"One guy rented a room for the entire month" He stated. Me and Dylan looked at each other.

After we rented a room, we walked over to door 12, where the guy was staying, we knew it was our dad that was staying there. After Dylan picked the lock, we walked in and saw a lot of things. We looked around and saw articles and I Heard Dylan say, "Dad was found the same article as us, We are dealing with a 'Woman in White' Here"

"Don't they hitch hike and kill a man who is Unreliable?" I asked. "Yeah, that's exactly what they do" Dylan replied.

"The girls name is Elizabeth. Before she died, she called the police and said "'She left her kids in the bath for a minute and when she got back, neither of the were breathing'" Dylan stated.

"Oh great" I said.

About 10 minutes later, I was feeling Hungry so I was gonna go out and get something to eat. "You want anything?" I asked Dylan. "No, I'm good" He replied. "Suit yourself" I said, walking out the door.

I walked out and saw the cops and the motel manager. they looked at me, so I turned around and pulled out my phone to warn Dylan, "Sam, 5-O (Cops) get out of there"

"What about you?!" He asked. "They already spotted me, get out of there" And I hung up the phone.

When they reached me, one of them asked, "Where's your partner?"

"Partner? What Partner?" I said. "So, we have fake credit card, fake badge, Do you have anything real?" He asked. I thought for a moment...and finally said, "My Boots"

That's when I got my head on their car and they cuffed me.

 _ **(10 Minutes Later, Police Station)**_

"Now, I'm gonna ask you one more time, Whats your name?" The cop said, putting down a box on the table. "I told you, It's Jeff Hardy" I stated. He tossed out a book and said, "You know anything about this...Humphrey" He said, Putting emphasis on 'Humphrey'. I froze and looked at the book, while he scrolled through it, he went to the last page and popped up and it had my name and number, which were coordinates.

"Now, I want you to tell me what this means here" The Cop said, glaring at me. "It's my High School locker combination" I said. "Are we gonna do this all day?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and said "I told you, It's my High School Locker combination"

"Chief, We have a crime scene at 1475 Pine Avenue." A cops said. Chief here, cuffed me to the table while he went out and closed the door, and left. I knew how to pick a lock, so that's exactly what I did. I then waited to make sure the cost was clear, I took the book and left.

 _ **(Dylan's PoV, 8:32 PM)**_

I was driving in my Brothers Impala and I saw the Woman in White on the road, hitch hiking.

"Oh shit" I said, sliding the window down, slowing down. "You need a ride? You look lost." I said. "Take me Home?" She said. "I can" I said, opening the door for her, she got in and we drove to where she told me to. When we reached the destination, the house was old and very haunted like. Broken windows, Molded wood, The roof was falling off. She looked at it and said, "I can never go back"

she then vanished into thin air and I looked around. "So not cool" I said.

She then appeared right next to me and then got on top of me, in my car. he started to dig her hands into my chest, scratching my heart. "You can't kill me, I'm not unreliable." I managed to say. "We'll see about that" She said, as she started to try and make out with me.

That's when I heard my brother yell, "Hey!"

He had a sawed off shotgun, loaded with rock salt. He shot it and it busted the window and hit the Woman, She disappeared for a couple moments.

That's when I got out of the car, quickly and said, "She could never go back"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "She can never come back to the house, so we have to get her inside" I said. I went over to the door to try and bust it down, but something was in the way. "Watch Out!" Humphrey yelled, Driving into the house.

The Woman came back and entered the house, looked around and saw us. She used some sort of kinetic power and forced us to the walls. She was about to kill me first, but that's when she froze, "You've come home mommy" We heard. She stopped her kinetic power and slowly walked over to the stairs. There she saw her children. "You've come home Mommy" They said. Me and Dylan walked over to what was happening and her children vanished and appeared next to her, hugging her.

"NOOOOO!" she yelled, it then opened a portal to hell, and they vanished.

I looked at Humphrey and said, "Do you think it's over?"

"Of course its over" He confirmed. We entered his car, and drove off. I was still a bit injured in the chest since she hurt me. I think I'll be fine though.

 _ **(Next Morning, Sunday, Now arriving at Dylan's House.)**_

I was just walking into my house and I yelled, "Jess! I home"

I heard no response, so I went into our room and lied down, eyes closed, back facing the bed.

I then felt something hit my face and I opened my eyes to see Jessica on the roof, she was cut on her stomach, then Flames appeared and started to burn the house. "Dylan!" Humphrey yelled, grabbing me and forcing me out of the house. I tried to go back in, but Humphrey wouldn't let me.

I collapsed and cried a bit.

After a few minutes, I stood back up and the fire department came. "I'm gonna kill every last demon there is" I said, entering Humphrey's car. Humphrey got in and tossed me a book. "Whats this?" I asked. "Dads book, he left a message for us in it" I said.

"A message?" I asked, turning the pages. "Go to the last page" Humphrey said. I did and I saw Humphrey's Name and some coordinates.

"We know where to go" Humphrey said.

We then drove off into the night, onto our next job.

 **Well, What did you all think? This is just the beginning. Will you keep reading? What did you think? What will you rate this first chapter? 1 To 10 How good was it? Anyways, Until Next Time! Peace Out Amigos!**


End file.
